


ROUND 24

by LimeCream



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bromance, Brothers, English Premier League, Friendship, M/M, 很沙雕没人真的在谈恋爱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeCream/pseuds/LimeCream
Summary: 英格兰风雪夜。
Relationships: Arsenal F.C. (Character)/Tottenham Hotspur F.C. (Character), Manchester City (Character)/Manchester United (Character)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	ROUND 24

**Author's Note:**

> 时间是18/19赛季英超第24轮赛后。

***

_深夜的北伦敦。_

  
刚踢完比赛满身雪水的热刺顾不上回家换身衣服，就急匆匆敲响兵工厂的大门。  
“Ars！醒醒Ars！你第四了！”  
热刺听到“砰”的一声闷响，肯定是阿森纳从床上滚下来了，他心想。  
等了一会，裹着厚厚睡衣的阿森纳开了门，还是懵懵懂懂没睡醒的样子，既迷糊又惊喜，睁大了眼睛看着热刺，“真的吗？”  
“是——就你睡得最安稳了，今晚风云诡谲啊。”热刺拖长了调，伸手想要揉阿森纳的脸让他清醒一点，被阿森纳一把拍掉。  
“那车仔呢？怎么回事？”  
“被樱桃灌了四个，惨案啊。”  
“？？？”阿森纳彻底清醒。急吼吼地打电话给切尔西，果真，抽抽嗒嗒的。  
“你在哪呢车仔，咋回事儿啊？”  
切尔西哭的上气不接下气，“我被…被萨里留下来…训了…训了一个多小时，呜呜呜呜阿枪我好委屈啊，我第五了……”  
唉，就这点出息。  
这时热刺凑上来不知死活地喊了一句：“胜利属于北伦敦！”被阿森纳狠狠推开，“你滚！！”  
“对那是托特纳姆，别理他……不就是四个球吗？我这么多年经历多少惨案了，知道你二十几年没被灌过四个了小公主，别难过了，乖。你下一轮就回去了你信不信……对我客场踢曼城……快回来找我，我们一起喝一杯。”  
“我可以和你们一起吗？”热刺在旁边小声开口，阿森纳干脆开了免提，切尔西依旧带着哭腔的声音瞬间冷漠：“争冠球队请勿打扰，谢谢。”  
  
  
***

_200英里外的曼彻斯特。_

  
曼城今晚赖在曼联家里不肯走，嚷嚷着要一起看比赛。曼联其实没那个心情，他知道曼城只是关心利物浦会不会爆冷输个球好让他留点卫冕的希望。行吧，他自己也这么希望。  
同一个时间段还有切尔西和热刺一前一后的比赛，利物浦第三分钟进球后曼城就哀嚎着去看另外两场了。曼联昏昏欲睡，还有什么好看的呢，就这样了，你也别想夺冠了。曼城翻了个白眼朝他扔个枕头。  
后来曼联被惊喜的曼城推醒，“哥！！利物浦被扳平了！！”曼联被晃得头晕，还闭着眼睛反应了一会儿，“那你还差五分，争点气。”说罢又要倒下去，这时切尔西被伯恩茅斯进了第二个球，屏幕里瞬间响起的欢呼声吵得他睡不着，歪在沙发上半睁着眼睛，“车仔怎么回事？不在状态啊。”  
曼城一下子兴致勃勃，我觉得今晚会有惨案。  
那个样子肯定要出事啊，不过哦，你还是好好攒点人品别乱说话了。  
说话间切尔西又被灌了一个，曼联直起身子，“打个电话给阿森纳吧，他要回到熟悉的位置上了。”  
终场哨响的时候，曼城摇头，太惨了，车仔太惨了。  
“你多担心担心你自己，这阵子比赛这么密，仔细别再翻车丢我的脸。”  
曼城凑了过去靠在他哥肩上。“我就当你是在关心我。”  
  
-

***

_雪中的利物浦_

  
好冷，地上好滑，我要回家。

FIN  
  
Victory belongs to north London!!  
下一轮我厂客场踢蓝月亮，秒变第六。就不能让我过个好年🙄


End file.
